


Lazy Dog

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Dogboys & Doggirls, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Pegging, Shotacon, Tails, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke pegging dog clive bc why not
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 13





	Lazy Dog

Luke opened his room door, seeing Clive asleep on the floor, sprawled out in a pile of blankets. He'd probably been here all day, shedding fur from his tail onto the stuffed animals he'd decided to curl up with. Luke smiled, he’d sort of been looking for him, he honestly should have checked his room first. He came into the room, shutting the door as he watched Clive for a couple more seconds … he walked over to the curtains, opening them up along with the blinds, letting the light shine into the room. It was a pretty day, and it was so dark in the room, with just a little light all of the pastel colors seemed to come out of hiding, and Luke’s mood was lifted a little bit. 

He watched as Clive rolled over, getting the sunlight out of his face, still probably unaware that Luke was even here. Luke just let him, moving over to his dresser next. He decided to go ahead and pull his clothes off, shirt, shorts, underwear. He replaced it all with a long pair of socks, and a few cute bracelets he had laying around. He barely ever wore them, so why not now? He dug around inside of his drawer … before he looked at Clive, watching his ear twitch … he was so cute when he was asleep, he'd be even cuter in a second. Luke pulled out one toy of many, a six inch, soft gel, strap on. Of course that wasn’t all though, it was dog penis shaped, for his lovely dog. He had a double ended one, but he, for some reason, just felt like completely dominating Clive today. He put it on, making sure it was tight before he whipped out a bottle of lube, and slicked it up. 

He kept the bottle in his hand as he walked over to Clive. Good thing dogs don't wear clothes, well, this one did, but a shirt and some briefs wasn't much of a challenge. He kneeled down on the blanket pile, and pulled Clive's briefs all the way off. His legs were light, despite how long they were. Luke could pick them up easily, tossing Clive's underwear across the room, moving his legs apart. 

Clive's immediate instinct was to coil his tail up between his legs, to keep himself covered up. Luke smiled, and reached forward. He would just pull Clive's tail away, but it was much easier to just rub his stomach. As he did, Clive's tail moved on it's own, out of Luke's way as it thumped against the hardwood floor. Luke smiled, "Clivee" he whispered, and Clive mumbled something, shoving his face inside of one of Luke's bears. 

Luke trailed his hand up Clive's inner thighs, gently rubbing him, "did you stay up all night?" He asked, and Clive opened his eyes a little. He didn't look like he could see anything, and he shut them almost immediately, the way someone shuts their eyes when they’re deeply asleep and you try to wake them up. 

He was really out of it, Luke slid his hands further up, wrapping one around Clive's length. He squeezed, and Clive opened his eyes again, looking down ... "Wha-" he mumbled, before blushing as Luke started stroking him. 

"Hi buddy~" Luke cooed, and Clive … just looked down, his tail excitedly swaying before he saw the massive strap between Luke's legs. It stopped, and he seemed worried, but Luke was still stroking him, so eventually he stopped caring. Luke poked at Clive's balls with his other hand, not getting much of a response until he poked lower. His hand was still covered in lube, so he got his finger into the hole pretty easily. 

Clive whimpered, "L-lukee-" he said, holding onto the bear with … a lot of his strength. Luke pushed his fingers further inside, getting three in before he spread them apart, turning his hand to the side. He looked up at Clive, and Clive was left trying to catch his breath. His leg was twitching the way it always did when he was enjoying himself ... "you really like being touched here, huh?" Luke asked, watching in amusement as the other turned red. 

"Nn-no!"

"Are you lying? It's okay to like it-" Luke said, crooking his fingers inside of Clive. The dog lowered his ears, looking away from Luke in silence as he slowly got used to it. He panted, and relaxed, melting into the blanket pile before whining in need as Luke pulled his hand away. 

"L-luke play with me today?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded. He picked up the bottle of lube that lay next to him, and let it drip out all over the strap on. He slid his hand up and down it, and Clive just stared, seeming a little afraid. "Mm-" 

"What's wrong?" 

"Gonna hurt-" Clive said, and Luke smiled at him. "Aw- don't be such a puppy- i'll go slow, okay?" 

".. " Clive nodded, so compliant he was. Luke was happy to have found such a big dog that wouldn't turn on him. He leaned forward, and aligned the toy with Clive's hole. He tried to ignore the adorable whimper that came from his poor lazy dog as the tip began to slip inside. "m- L-luke- Luke!" Clive yelled as Luke started to push a little harder. The boy gripped Clive's hips, forcing it all inside. He figured Clive should be able to take it, after all, this wasn't even his biggest toy, but Clive was a mess. He was laying there, stomach trembling as he groaned like he was being stabbed. He didn’t look like he was in pain, he just looked uncomfortable … but he was probably just embarrassed. Luke could see the toy filling him up, making his stomach grow a little before he groaned. His leg was slightly suspended hovering in the air before it began to shake as Luke pulled out. 

When the thrusting started, it was like that leg got a life of its own. Luke hoped Clive wouldn't accidentally kick him again, but he highly doubted his leg had much strength in it. This was probably more of an involuntary response, judging by the lack of movement anywhere else in his body. Except for his dick, which was jumping in excitement every single time Luke went in. 

Luke grinned, shoving the toy all the way inside, giving shallow, sharp thrusts at the same spot, over and over again. He could see Clive’s eyes rolling back, but this was a lot less intensive than what he was used to going through. He arched a little, his upper body twisting to the side. “Are you trying to get away?” Luke asked, and Clive shook his head, sinking his teeth into the bear. His leg was shaking, but it wasn’t enough, Luke leaned forward, kissing Clive’s stomach, rubbing him as he moved. Clive shuddered, “l-luke-”

“Hm? “

“Nnnhh-” Clive pushed at his face, and Luke bit his hand, shoving the toy deep into him. Clive winced, and choked on a noise as Luke continued to bite his hand. “It- h-hurts!” 

Luke only bit harder, watching Clive fully submit, moaning out loud. Luke could see his teeth now, sharp rows of razors, yet all they ever did was bite down on gags, and biscuits. Luke let his hand go, grabbing the one leg that just refused to stay still. He held onto it, sitting up as he looked down at Clive’s body. That one leg still stood straight, shaking in Luke’s arms as he thrust. Clive’s collar jingled with each push, and his breathing grew more labored until he was gasping for air, hands gripping the blankets.

Luke reached down, grabbing Clive by his length, it didn’t matter how rough he was with him, so he squeezed. He kept squeezing, until he had two orbs in his hand, and he was squishing them as hard as he could. Clive grit his teeth, “Does that hurt?” Luke asked. 

“Yes!” 

“Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes-”

“Good boy- telling the truth-” Luke said, squeezing harder. Clive winced, covering his mouth as Luke nuzzled his leg. “Why Luke want hurt me? I do something bad?” Clive asked, and Luke shook his head. “For fun-” 

“For fun?”

“Yea- you like it don’t you?”

“Mm- but it hurts-!”

“But you like it~” 

“But- Lukee-” 

Luke tilted his head, “do you want me to stop?” He asked, and Clive seemed to struggle for a second … so Luke continued, “plus they're so squishy- I wonder how hard I can squeeze before they pop-” He said, and Clive’s ears stood up straight as Luke gave one more hard squeeze. He came, of course, and Luke held onto his leg, which trembled like there was an earthquake inside of it. Clive opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and then he was limp, tail thumping against the floor.

“See? You like it-”

“Tired …” 

“Aw- you don’t wanna do it again?”

“... Tired-” Clive said, trying to move his leg to get Luke off. Luke just smiled, slowly pulling out before stopping … and slowly sliding it back in, “aw- but i was having fun-!” he said. 

“ Tired-” Clive huffed, and Luke hummed, pulling it out again … before pushing it back in. He continued doing that, hitting Clive with some excuse every time, “ But it feels good right?” “You’ll sleep better if we don’t stop now” “But you look so cute”

Until he was basically just slow-fucking Clive, rubbing his stomach, watching him finally give a “fine” 

It wasn’t like he had to do anything, just lay there, so Luke made sure he enjoyed it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive held onto Luke, carrying him around like doll as he traversed the house. “... where are we going?” Luke asked, and Clive huffed, “Bathroom-!” 

“You gotta pee or something?”

“No- alien in the bathroom-” 

“Alien?” Luke asked, resting underneath Clive’s arm as Clive opened the door. “Alien!” Clive said, and Luke looked around. He didn’t see anything at first, just a white tiled bathroom, before he spotted it, sliding across the floor. A slug … 

Luke smiled, “what planet do you think it came from?” He asked, being set down on his feet. “Don’t know! What is it?” 

“Why are you asking me?” 

“Because Luke smart!” Clive said, and Luke hummed … “it’s a slug-” He said, picking the dark creature up. It curled in his fingers, and Clive looked at it. “ weird- like the boy with butts on his chest-… ew-” He said, backing away. Luke sighed, “That was a girl, and those were boobs-” 

“Chest butts-” 

“Clive- no”

  
“Yes-” 

“Here- eat it” 

“No way! You eat it!” 

“Clive~” Luke said, and Clive shuffled even further back. “ no-” He huffed. And Luke grinned, running after him, “I’m gonna make you eat it! It tastes good! I promise!” 

“Liar! You eat it then!” Clive said, before luke grabbed him by his tail. He whined, and quickly turned around, swatting at Luke’s hand before Luke bit him. 

“Luke - hurts!” 

“Eat it!” 

“No! You’re mean!” Clive said, trying to shake him off. Luke held out the slug, and Clive pulled away, fighting with Luke in the hallway. 

“Sit!” 

“No!” 

“Bad dog!” 

“I’m not!” 

“ … good boy?” Luke said, and Clive stopped … he looked confused, so Luke nodded, “good boy- sit-” He said, and Clive looked at the slug in his hand … 

“No! Why Luke want me to eat alien!? I don’t wanna!” 

“Because I wanna know what it tastes like but  _ i’m  _ not gonna eat a slug- plus- you’ve eaten tampons before, a slug would probably taste a lot better than that-” 

“ … they smelled like Luke-” 

“Disgusting- they were in the trash!” 

“Don’t yell at me!” Clive whined, smacking the slug out of Luke’s hand before he ran away again. 

“ …  _ tampon eater”  _ Luke mumbled, picking the slug up. 


End file.
